the way it was supposed to be written
by Crimson Dragongem
Summary: this is Things untold, but the way it was supposed to be written. No strange guardians, no master, no creepy spirit plains. MWPP
1. weirdness

Hi, I'm the author of this story. I would just like to say that I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books. This is 'the way it was supposed to be written.'

My dream is to sprout wings and fly away, to vanish into the shadows, to be free from all bindings. T o have a life of my own, that I can always do as I wish. Ok, that is really lame, like that's ever going to happen.

My name is Naomi Fox. I'm fifteen years old and I live in California. I have light brown hair and blue eyes. I love books, computers, and movies, and, for some reason, my friends say I'm crazy.

Ok, this is my story, no matter how strange. I was walking home from a night club one night when I heard footsteps behind me. I know it's probably stupid to go into an ally way when you're being followed, but you can probably guess that that is exactly what I did. So turning down the next ally I came to, I saw a light at the end. There were still footsteps following me, but I ignored them and ran for the light.

Running towards a strange light that is floating in mid air is most likely the stupidest thing I could ever have done. Once I reached it, I stretched out my hand and touched it. I felt a strange tingling sensation and a searing pain before the light goes out. I hear the footsteps stop, but I hardly noticed. Looking at the palm of my hand I saw what looked like a strange cross, like a Celtic cross except it had a star at all the ends.

I looked up and began to run, hardly registering what I was passing. Before I knew it, I was home. I ran up to my room and slammed the door, threw myself on to the bed, and was asleep before I could even think about what had happened.

Reviews would be appreciated, and I would also like some help with writing this, I think I got up to chapter 22 or something but at the rate I'm going im never going to get there.


	2. suprises

The next morning I woke up and thought back to what had happened last night. Of course I thought it was just a dream, so I quickly got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

I was wearing a white spaghetti-strap tank-top and a pair of blue jeans from my drawer. Well, anyways I went down to breakfast (after taking a shower and brushing my hair). I ate so quickly that my mom looked up from her newspaper in surprise.

"Why the rush – NAOMI! What on earth did you do to your hair? And why didn't you tell me you were going to get a tattoo?" she asked reproachfully, grabbing hold of my hand with one of her own and grabbing hold of on of my strands of hair with the other. She just stood there and glared for a minute, tapping her foot impatiently. I knew mom would never believe me if I told her what had happened last night, for now I knew that it was no dream.

"Sorry mom, I didn't know. Maybe I was too tired and it happened when I wasn't paying attention." I lied. "I really don't remembering it happening, it won't happen again." That much was true; I had been asleep when my hair changed. I looked at a strand and saw that it was jet black. Whoa, I thought, that's strange.

I went into the bathroom and saw that my hair was long and jet black, and that my eyes, which had been blue, had turned into cat-like eyes. They even had the slit-like pupils and the yellow colour. Uh oh, how am I going to explain that? I wish some how my eyes could go back to normal; this is just one thing too much. I thought in a panic. And as though some one, somewhere, had heard my plea, my eyes had turned back to their original colour. I sighed with relief and walked back into the kitchen

"Naomi, I don't want you going to any more of those pubs and nightclubs. Obviously they are a bad influence and they would put you in with the wrong crowd. You also have a curfew of 9:00." She announced. "But mom-" her mom cut her off "no Naomi, until you can prove that you are old enough not to fall in with the wrong crowd or do anything stupid, you may not go to any clubs. That is my final decision

«-»

A few months later, my mom confronted me for 'a talk'. "Naomi, I have decided that you no longer need a curfew." She announced "But you still may not go to any nightclubs, you may go to pubs as long as it is BEFORE 5:00." "ok, mom" and with that, I turned and left the house.

I walked to one of my favorite pubs downtown. When I got there I promptly sat down on one of the stools at the counter and ordered a diet pepsi. I think I was there for half an hour before I decided to leave. But before I reached the door, a rough hand forcefully grabbed hold of my shoulder. I looked up into the face of a man who had had too much to drink. "pretty l'il things like you shouldn't wan'er aroun' by yerselves." He was heavily drunk. I could smell the sickening scent of alcohol and almost got sick.

"let GO!" yelled angrily throwing my hands up to protect my self. Some strange force seemed to smash into him that made him let go, and he smashed into the wall with enough force to nock him out.

Turning, I ran out of the pub and down the street. I had just stopped to regain my breath when I heard a voice behind my. "Miss, you are under arrest for the use of under-age magic" I turned around and saw a man in a very strange sort of clothing. "who are you?" I asked shakily.


	3. Huh?

_i'm very sorry i havn't updated this lately, school got in the way and then i had to go to australia. now, on with the story._

I looked at him for a moment in confusion. "Sir, I'm sorry but who the hell are you?" He looked at me in surprise. "you must know that you have just done severe underage magic" "No , sir. Magic doesn't exist anyways." He looked me over with a critical eye. "stop fooling around. There was a report ofan underaged witch casting the spell 'stupify' in this area, we traced it back to you. Nowhand over your wand."

I just stood there and blinked stupidly. "who are and what are you doing here. I don't know what you're talking about and I have to get home before my mom starts to worry." I was starting to get afraid. "Miss, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about and just hand over your wand before things get nasty."

I started to back away. "please just go away and leave me alone before I have to call the police." I kept backing up and he started to come towards me. "I'm very sorry" he pulled a stick out of his pocket in his (were they robes?) strange clothing that I had just noticed. He pointed the stick at me and I started to edge towards the exit. "STUPIFY" he yelled. I just managed to see a beam of red come towards me before it hit me in the chest and I fell into blackness


End file.
